Girls Just Want to Have Fun
|artist = |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 1983 |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 4 (Remake) |dg = |mode = Solo |dlc = January 15, 2016 (NOW) January 20, 2016 (JDU) |mc = JDU 1A: Deep Fuchsia 1B: Dark Violet 2A: Cornflower Blue 2B: Medium Blue-Purple |pc = (Remake) |gc = Arrows (Remake) |lc = (Remake) |nowc = GirlsJustWant |audio = |perf = Julia Spiesserhttps://youtu.be/QX0CzE3FUes?t=13s |pictos = 72 |kcal = 21 |dura = 3:05 }}"Girls Just Want to Have Fun" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with messy pink hair, white hoop earrings, pink sunglasses, a pink dress with a white belt, a pink and white spotted skirt, and pink heeled ankle boots. She also has two pink bracelets. In the remake, she has a dark blue outline. Background Original The background has blue and green squares that light up and a black reflective floor. The squares on the top are coated by purple and red lights. Remake In the remake, the squares in the background are now blue-purple, and pop out randomly while glowing light blue. There is a small pile of light blue blocks on the ground. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in the remake: Gold Moves 1 and 3: Put your arms out and shake your hips. Gold Move 2: Give two thumbs up to the screen and shake your head. Gold Move 4: Put your arms up. Girlsjustwant gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 Girlsjustwant gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 in-game Girlsjustwant gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Girlsjustwant gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Girlsjustwant gm 4.png|Gold Move 4 Girlsjustwant gm 4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Trivia *The song is shortened by 46 seconds. **This means that this is the first song to have the duration of the track edited from the original. *The beta version originally had red bubbles in the background. **Additionally, the background for this routine was going to be used for Womanizer but was later scrapped. *In the menu square, the dancer s hair is in a ponytail, in spite of it being curly in the actual gameplay. *At some points of the remade routine, some parts of the coach s hair and hands will turn into a shade of blue. *This is the first song that appears on the menu in , making it the first song in the entire franchise. *In the square of the remake, the coach s outline is sky blue. However, it is dark blue in the actual routine. *This is one of the only coaches with one color besides white (pink), along with Womanizer (blue) and Surfin’ Bird (black). *Throughout the routine, parts of the dancer s neck, armpits, and legs will turn pink like her clothing and hair. **It also happens in the remake, but the parts are smaller, and it is less frequent. **Also, the dancer has a heavy flickering effect like most other remade coaches from . *In the version, the line "Oh daddy dear you know you re still number one" appears as one line, having the word "one" separated from the rest and overlapped on the following line. **This does not happen in the version. *In the preview gameplay, the title is spelled as Girls Just '''Wanna' Have Fun''. Gallery Game Files Girlsjustwant jd1 cover generic.png|''Girls Just Want to Have Fun'' girlsjustwant jdnow cover generic.jpg|''Girls Just Want to Have Fun'' (Remake) GirlsJustWant Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach GirlsJustWant banner bkg.jpg| menu banner GirlsJustWant Cover AlbumBkg.jpg| cover banner Girlsjustwant cover@2x.jpg| cover Girlsjustwant ava.png|Avatar on Just Dance Unlimited/''Now'' Girlsjustwant golden ava.png|Golden avatar Girlsjustwant diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar Girlsjustwant pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Girlsjustwant jd1 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Girlsjustwant jd2016 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Girlsjustwant jd2016 load.png| loading screen Girlsjustwant jd2016 coachmenu.png| coach selection scree Girlsjustwant jd2016 score.png| scoring screen Girlsjustwant jd2017 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Girlsjustwant jd2017 load.png| loading screen Girlsjustwant jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Girlsjustwant jd2017 score.png| scoring screen Girlsjustwant jd1 gameplay 2.png| gameplay 1 girlsjustwant jd1 gameplay 3.jpg| gameplay 2 Promotional Images girlsjustwant promo coach.png|Promotional coach Beta Elements Girlsjustwant beta.jpg|Beta version Others Girlsjustwant jd2016 menuprogression.gif| menu progression (2016) Girlsjustwant jd1 background.png|Background Girlsjustwant jdnow hands glitch.png|Glitch with the coach s hands Girlsjustwant lyrics error.png|Lyrics issue on Girlsjustwant jdnow no gui.png|No GUI (Remake) Videos Official Music Video Cyndi Lauper - Girls Just Want To Have Fun Teasers Girls Just Want To Have Fun - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays Girls Just Want to Have Fun - Just Dance Girls Just Want To Have Fun - Just Dance Now Girls Just Want To Have Fun - Just Dance 2016 Girls Just Want To Have Fun - Just Dance 2017 Girls Just Want To Have Fun Megastar Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) Girls Just Wanna Have Fun - Just Dance 2019 Extractions Girls Just Want To Have Fun - Just Dance (Extraction) Girls Just Want To Have Fun - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation ru:Girls Just Want to Have Fun es:Girls Just Want To Have Fun de:Girls Just Want to Have Fun Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Disco Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Console Exclusives Category:Remade Songs Category:Shortened Songs